Lavender Rose
by Tora the Unforgettable Tiger
Summary: A twisting tale of Kid Flash and Jinx. Also more twisting Jinx is good and Kid Flash is bad. I am not only doing this for the fun of it but because I am doing a challenge I said I would do.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey hard to belive I`m writing this to live up to a challange right? Ant way if you didn`t read the summary this is about Jinx being good and KF being bad in an alternate universe. Enjoy!

**(Jinx`s POV)**

My nane is Jinx J-I-N-X.I have pink hair and pink cat like eyes.I have really pale skin. I`m in Jump City for touring. You know to actually meet the Titans and all. But there is no way I`m showing my powers to anyone unless need be. I learned how to control my powers long ago thanks to a girl name Stray who also has magic abilities like me. You see I have the power of bad luck but then Stray came and gelped me. No she didn`t have bad luck like me but she had almost every other type like: regular, dark, light, life, ande elements. So it wasn`t hard for her to find a way to help me.

The day had gone by and to my dismay the Titans weren`t here because of some global mission. I shrugged it off and said at least I could do some sight seeing.

"Hey you lost or something?" A boy said to me as I was tring to figure out a map in the park.

"Yeah. I can`t figue out this stupid map." I replied as I turned to the boy. He was actually quite good looking giving that he had aburan hair and blue eyes. He was wearing black shirt, skinny jeans, and running shoes. While I was wearing a white shirt, purple belt, white skirt with puple and white stripped leggings, and purple ankle cut boots.

"It would help if it weren`t upside down." He said while taking the map and turning it right side up. That was totally embarissing.

"Hey do you know where the mall is?" I ask.

"Sure it`s right there next to the McDonald`s on Jump St." He says

"Thanks." I say.

"You want me to take you there? Also names Kid. Kid Flash." He says/asks.

"My name is Jinx. And okay," I reply. Next thing I know I`m beingpicked up bridal style and then I`m there.

"How did you do that? Wait a minute you said your name is Kid _Flash._ You wouldn`t happen to be assosiated with THE Flash would you?"

"Nah. I got that name because I`m the fastest boy alive."

"Somehow I highly dault your name is actually Kid Flash. Your just hiding your real name." I say.

"Your right I just don`t give out my real name. It`s... a secret. I also dault your name is Jinx." He replies

"It is so deal with it."

"Uh huh...so _Jinx_ why do they call you Jinx?" Honestly I don`t know how to awnser that. But still something comes out of my mouth.

"Because I`m bad luck!" Now that should get him off my back for awhile.

"No one can _be_ bad luck. It dosen`t even exsist." Great a non-beliver the _perfect _person to say bad luck around.

"Belive it every where I go bad luck follows. Now if you don`t mind I need to go shopping."

"Mabey I could...acompany you." He says with his hand behind his head.

"No I`m fine. I can handle myself." And with that I took off.

"Well at least have this." He says. He lifts his hand to give it to me. It`s a lavender rose. He probanly used his super speed to get it cause I didn`t see it earlier. I take it from him and in a flash he is gone.(Pun inteended). He does know that a lavnder rose means love at first sight and/or enchantment right? Oh well he probably just grabbed the first rose he saw.

Later that night...

"There`s a rorbbery at the jewlery store! Please everyone move out." A local Police officer said. After that a whole bunch of people screamed and ran away. I guess without the Teen Titans these people are almost hopeless. I guess I can help this once. I quickly hurried to the store but then an officer stopped me.

"Miss you can`t go back here. It`s police bussiness." He authorized.

"I can help, I mean since the Teen Titans are not around you can use my help."

"Negaitive Miss." He said

"Listen judging by those injured police this isn`t an ordinary robber is it? And I am no ordinary girl." I pursaded. He gave me a courious look the nodded his head yes and let me through. I approached quitely and sneakily just so that I would have the advantage of surprise.

"Oh this looks pricey don`t you think Kyd Wykkyd?" Ask an unknown bold and short kid with a robot with four leg attached to his back pack. The so called 'Kyd Wykkyd' with a batman wanna be look nodded.

"Wykkyd, Gizmo you ready to blow this jewlrey store?" Said KID! Wait a minute Kid is a villan? time he was wearing a full body black spandex with a red lighting bolt in the middle of his chest Gizmo nodded while Wykkyd held up his index finger which is saying 'give me a minute'. I wonder what he could possibly want.

"Ow." I say as I am pushed down to the ground. I turn over to see Wykkyd.

"How did you do that you were just right there?" I ask

"Now who would of guessed Jinx is a little snoop." Kid teases. As I turn to see him.

"You know her?" Gizmo asked

"Yeah I ran into her earlier today." Kid explains. I take that to my advantage and through a couple of hexes at them. They fell to there feet and I was about to throw more at them when someone grabbed my hands. Oh Wykkyd I forgot he was behind me.

"Wait a minute you have powers?" Kid asked

"Duh sherlock, I said I was 'bad luck'. Where you even listening?" I replied. As I did I made the emergncy water sprinklers on the roof spray Wykkyd so he would loosen his grip. He did and I got one hand lose while using the others to shift his weight and flip him.

"I was but I didn`t think you meant you caused bad luck." He replies while running towards me and spinning aruond me.

"I did say 'every where I go bad luck follows.'" I say as I lift up the concret underneath where he is circling me, making him trip. Gizmo then starts attacking me with lazers. So old school. I yawn and then make his back pack perminently matle function.

"To easy." I say Next thing I know Kid and Wykkyd where double teaming on me. Wykkyd was swipig his cape at me while Kid was distracting me with appearing right in my face then leaving. I got cut several time before I got angry.

"That is it!" I yelled. I released some hex waves sending Kid and Wykkyd flying back to where Gizmo was. I snapped my fingers which sent a rope from a coner of the store to ting all three of them up.

"Alright officers I got them." I said so that I could leave.

"Jinx, next time make it more clear that you have powers." Kid said

"There won`t be a next time your going to jail. Also the reason I don`t make it clear is because not everyone wants to hang out with a girl who can cause bad luck." I reply.

"Actually there will be a next time." He says while molucaul densing trough the rope setting Wykkyd and Gizmo free. Unluckly the cops just walked in. I couldn`t stop them Kid was out before I knew it and Wykkyd`s portal (that Gizmo and Wykkyd went through) just closed.  
I left after that to find a hotel to stay in. Once I left the mall I found another lavender rose but this one was in a vase and had a note next to it. I picked up the note and it read 'See you around. I`ll pobably be there before you know it -Kid Flash.' Of course a villan liking a heroine. Unfortuantly I am the heroine and I`ve never been that 'Romance at all cost girls' either. I pick up the rose and with my eyes glowing pink and make it wilt. Then I throw it behind my back and leave.

Me: Now will Jinx like Kid back? Will I add someone to make Kid jealous? Who exactly is Stray? Well at least one of these questions will be awnsered next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Oh yeah chapter 2! Awsome right. Okay to start off thank you Hyper_Blossom_Z for your reviwe. I love people who reviwe. Don`t worry if you don`t reviwe I still love you. bBut I have a 3 reviwes = next chapter. So now on if you want the next chapter there will have to be three reviwes. Am I a tad evil for making that rule? Anyway on to the story. Also the codes are made up.

(**Jinx`s POV)**

3 WEEKS! 3 weeks of fighting crime and putting up with Kid! No help, no break (except for 5 minitue ones) just lavender roses and being annoyed. Could life get worse? I think Kid is cute but not my type. I have even told him that but he keeps coming back! Mabey I shouldn`t use the words 'you`re cute' around him. I got a police radio after the first week and some instructions of wotch code to come and the ones they can handel. I wish there was someone to atleast help around here.

"There is a code 84 on rail avenue. Will be needing backup. I repeatl; will be needing backup." Says the radio. Surprisingly this radio rarely has static. Okay code 84 means... Oh my, JAIL BREAK! Why only 3 weeks in and there is already a jail breake. Sheesh I will defintly need a Vaction a month from now.

I rush over there as fast as I can but it`s a little late. Some prisioners are already past the police cars. On instinic I quickly make the concret surrond them. Then this really big guy made out of stone blocks charges at me. I quickly put a concret wall between us. He or it just charges right through it and slams me back at least 20 ft as I land on my back. That hurt. As I struggle to get up he`s charging at me again like he had a grudge so bad at me he wanted to finish me off. Then right before he could hurt me even more a sonic lazer shoot him. Yes I am good at sicence wierd, no?

I tun around to see who shoot it. "Need a little help?" A handsome black boy says who is half blue machine. I belive, I mean I know this is Cyborg. Most people think meeting a person who is half robot is scary, I find it attractive. "I would love some." I say.

**(Kid`s POV)**

This is my first causing a jail break. I knew it would be fun but I didn`t know it would be this FUN!

"Hey Mumbo wake up! It`s time to go!" I yell at Mumbo Jumbo. Now for the real reason I`m here. To find See-More and Mammoth. Okay Gizmo said 52. I`m at 50`s. Ah-ha! 52. I casually walk. I see Mammoth and See-More sleeping. How can they be sleeping with all the rucess outside and not to mention the alarm.

"WAKE-UP!" I yell at the top of my lungs. They seem to wake up at that. Let`s go already. For pete`s sake I`m a speedster not a slowster.

"Now are you ready?" I say as impatiently as possible.

"Yeah. Let`s blow this popsicle stand." Mammoth says.

"What about Billy?" Asks See-More. He always say 'we never leave a comrad behind.' Or something like that.

"Wykkyd went to get him." I say. "You go meet Wykkyd at the control room. I`m staying to have a little fun." I say.

"More like to see your _girlfriend._" Mammoth teases.

"Think whatever you want. Besides if I do happen to run into her it`ll give me another chance to convince her to be on our side." I say

"Well her power of 'bad luck' would be very helpful." See-More agrees.

"Well see you later guys. I have some jail breaking to do." I smirk as I say that.

Next thing I know I`m outside to see the havoc outside and I see Jinx with Cyborg and Raven. I know Cyborg not only from fighting him but entering the H.I.V.E. Academy as Stone.

"You know your pretty good at fighting these ciminals. You know for being a rookie." Cyborg says as they fight.

"Your not bad yourself. You know for a cyborg." She says back. While shooting a 'hex' as she puts it at an unlucky criminal.

Okat now this is infurating me. He blew up my school and now he`s flirting with the girl I like! That wouldn`t bother me it`s the point she`s flirting BACK! I have to do something about this. First stop it then, put an end to it.

I bet yall are rejocing. I put someone in there to make him jealous. Now if you like it reviwe please. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Well yal know the drill. I say 'welcome' or something like that and then thank the reviwers but today will be diffrent. I will apologize for the late update and thank the reviwers. So sorry and thanks. ^_^**

**(Cyborg`s POV)**

"Raven report." I say to raven who is above our heads.

"Still alot of criminals escaping but defintly lowering."

"Well let`s just hope _he_ isn`t here." Jinx says.

"Who is _he_?" I ask.

"That would be me!" Says Kid Flash who appeared out of no where.

"Kid?" I ask

"Yah how you been doin _Stone. _Besides, you know, hitting on my girl."

"Wait a muinte. 1st off he`s Cyborg. Where did you get Stone?" Jinx asks as she flips then kicks a man in the face.

"I`ll explain later." I say as I blast another.

"I`m not done yet. 2nd off I`m not you girl Kid!" She says while taking about 5 out with I think a pink wave? I`ll ask her later.

"Not yet. But anyway how you been bueatiful?" Kid asks.

"Well I`m not going to be yours anytime soon cause guess what. I already have a boy friend." Jinx says. Wait what?

"Who?" Asks Kid. Well I`m wondering that to.

"Him." She says while pointing at me. Wait I don`t recall ever asking or agreeing to that. But it would be nice, I mean she is cute. I just don`t know.

"I am?" I ask. Kid is glaring at me. I look at Jinx and she`s mouthing the word 'please'. " I mean I am. Haven`t you heard. At that point Raven is taking care of the criminals because we are all in confusion.

"Guys less talk, more fight." Raven says

"Right." Me and Jinx say in unision and start fighting.

"I`ll be back." Kid says as he starts to run. After the fight we all start to go seprate ways when...

"Jinx where do you live?" Raven asks.

"Um at an apartment about three blocks from here." She awnsers.

"How would you like to live at Titan tower? You could take care of the city while were gone." Raven says.

"That would be cool." Jinx says as her eyes light up with excitment.

"Well we`re going to be here for a few days so we can show you how to work the tower." I say

"Okay." Jinx says. First we went to Jinx`s apartment because she claimed she needed to grab her things. Once we got there she utter some word then everything that belonged to her went in her suit case.

"Never ending pockets, always work." Jinx exclaimed. We continue to Titan tower. Once we got there wse showed her her room. She muttered a few more words then everything that she put in her last place plus a bed, dresser and decorations appeared in a room style. Like it has been there forever and you just missed it.

"First we need to talk about your powers first." Raven says.

"What do you want to know?" Jinx asks.

"Well it`s obviously somre type of magic but what kind." Raven says.

"It`s bad luck." Jinx sighs.

"Well it`s not that bad." Raven starts. "My power comes from the key of the world`s eand."

"Well it didn`t come to an end." I point out.

"Well it was because for awhile I thought of becoming a villian. At first my name was normal but then at 3 my parents changed it to Jinx because it suitied me. At 4 they left me at the steps of an orphanage." Jinx explains.

"Oh" Me and Raven both say. "What was your old name? Or what`s your sur name." Raven asks

"I don`t rember it was so long ago. I only rember that stuff through memories. No voices just moving pictures." Jinx explains.

"Well how do you know kid." I say changing the subject.

"I should ask you the same." She starts. "Except how does he know you as Stone?"

"Ok you go first then I`ll awnser yours."

"It`s a long story." she says. Then she tells her story.** (Look at chapter 1 for the story) **"Your turn."

"Well I infultrated H.I.V.E. Academy as Stone. A boy who could go from normal to rock solid. Well Kid noticed I was new and showed me the ropes. Let`s say Bro. Blood tried to control me but H.I.V.E. just ended up falling apart. I saw him again once we figured out there was an underwarter H.I.V.E. We found out Bumble bee was a double agent and it ended the thing exploded." I awnsered

"Wow." Jinx says.

**Me: That`s all for now. Let`s see what happends next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Okay next chapter. But before ze disclaimer! And yes I purposley did ze instead of the. And also I only havr so much of the story because...well writer`s block.*sigh* It`s killing me every idea I came up with to happend next just didn`t see like a flinx thing, you know. So I need help or ideas. Can you guys help? I promise to give you credit if I choose your idea.**

**Disclaimer: I, U.T., do not own ze Teen titans only Oc`s that will appear later in ze story.**

**FYI: For those who don`t know what Oc is it`s own character. Get it now?**

**Me: NOW ON WITH ZE STORY!**

"Yeah, though ,even though I hate admitting it, me and Kid became friends." Cyborg says.

"Well, I know that." Jinx says. He gave her a questioning look. "Kid sort of bugs me every second of everyday so, he sort of tells me stuffg like that. He also said you had this Bumble bee girl you like." Cyborg blush. Jinx laughed

"If you knew then why did you flirt." Cyborg asks.

"I forgot til' you said 'me and Kid became friends.', and that reminded me of you and that Bumble bee girl. Now why where you flirting?" Jinx retorted.

"I don`t know if she even likes me!" Cyborg nearly shouted.

"Well, ask her." Jinx said simply.

"Are you innsaine! She`s like on of the toughest girl I ever meet!"

"Well Kid has the nerve to flirt with me everyday and I am an all powerful sorceress trained by the best!"

"Yah, well Kid is nuts, and what do you mean 'trained by the best'?"

"Well long story short I was young, I couldn`t control my powers. I was thinking about just giving up and going to the darkside. But then one day I meet these teenagers boy and girl... they didn`t look normal, like me, we became friends and they had magical abilities to. Any type of magic you can name, plus more. It was a sight to be hold! They trained me, taught me how to control my powers. But after I finished my training they had to leave. I never saw them again."


End file.
